Sacrificio
by Rihannon
Summary: Introspección. Es tiempo de paz. Shaina se debate entre su lealtad a la Diosa Atenea y su amor por Seiya. Ahora que las cosas han cambiado, ser fuerte no es lo más importante.


No tengo ningún derecho sobre Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes, solamente una cierta devoción que arrastro desde la ad

No tengo ningún derecho sobre Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes, solamente cierta devoción que arrastro desde adolescente. Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco) pertenece a Masami Kurumada, (gracias por compartir su talento con el mundo), Shueisha, Toei, y no sé si a alguien más.

Lo que sigue no es más que el desahogo de mi mente, que a veces se deja llevar por la fantasía.

**SACRIFICIO**

1. Vanidad

La primera luz de la madrugada entra por la ventana, interrumpiendo su sueño.

_Dos…no, ¿tres? …cinco. Han pasado cinco años desde que Atenea dictó su último mandato. En su momento fue inquietante, indescifrable, incomprensible. ¿Por qué abandonaría a sus amados Santos, sus devotos, sus campeones? A ellos, sólo les queda el sabor agridulce de sus palabras, mezclado con la sal de las lágrimas. _

Sabe bien que despertará sola, que el espacio al otro lado de la cama está vacío, tal vez desde hace un par de horas. Ella desea que, al menos una vez, él la despierte y le pida que lo acompañe a esperar el amanecer… Pero él no se atrevería a interrumpir su sueño. Ella, aunque esté despierta, finge que sigue dormida… esperando que él se decida quedarse... Son años ya, de acostarse junto a él y despertar sola.

Todavía no abre los ojos, acerca la cara a la almohada que se encuentra al lado de la suya, respira profundamente. Su cuerpo se estremece y su corazón se hincha de anhelo y regocijo, al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos se aturden con el aroma que la llena lentamente. Esa sensación… el alimento que la mantiene viva, cuerda, con al menos un atisbo de esperanza.

_¿Esperanza de qué? _

Es lo de menos…

Abraza la almohada, se ríe…

-¿Qué importa si la madrugada es para ella?-, piensa. –En las noches él me pertenece, sus lágrimas, su risa. Ella es a quien más ama, pero yo soy en quien encuentra consuelo. Aunque salga a buscarla, es a mí a quien siempre regresa… soy yo quien siempre lo espera…

Se asusta de sus propios sentimientos, se recrimina. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso? También es su Diosa, ¡también es su deber amarla, dar su vida por ella!

x x x x x

Algunas noches despierta agitada, el sudor frío corriendo por su frente.

-¡SEI…!- El grito queda sofocado dentro en su garganta. Es el mismo grito de todas las veces que creyó haberlo perdido para siempre, al sentir su cosmo desvanecerse en cada una de las innumerables batallas. Cada vez… creyó que su corazón agonizaba… rasgado por el dolor de la impotencia… y la pérdida.

Su respiración agitada… -¡Ahhhh!.. Ahhh… –se esfuerza por recuperar el aliento. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que duele.

-Shhhh… ya pasó...- escucha a su lado. Siente que la abraza, que besa su frente. –Aquí estoy, como siempre… No tengas miedo, no pienso ir a ninguna parte. ¿Quién querría alejarse de este rostro? -Dice mientras acaricia sus mejillas y apoya su frente en la de ella. Ella cierra sus ojos, siente su aliento, se refugia en el espacio que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho que es su vida entera.

Su sueño continúa…

_Luego de desvanecerse, el cosmo resurge, regresa, brilla con una intensidad que cualquiera creería imposible. Y todo es por ella… por la Diosa. Y es el cosmo de ella el que se une al de él, y a los de sus hermanos. Y ellos, todos los héroes, todos los guerreros sagrados de Atenea, son los que salen victoriosos. La victoria es triste y dulce, pero tiene el olor acre de la sangre derramada. Es la sangre de los santos y la de sus enemigos… y la de la Diosa. Todos ellos han sacrificado tanto por el bien de la humanidad. La humanidad que no los conoce, que no los ama. Pero eso no les inquieta, porque tienen el amor de su Diosa. Eso es lo único seguro en la vida de los santos de Atenea. ¿Y qué harán ahora, que ella se rehúsa a verlos, a escucharlos? Aunque todos obedecen, hay uno que no se conforma… _

Él acaricia su cabello, le susurra una canción de palabras ininteligibles. Ella cae en el sueño profundo, deliciosamente narcotizada por la voz de él, por su aroma, por su cosmo amable y lleno de ternura.

x x x x x

Abre los ojos, despacio, la luz la lastima un poco. Se levanta, se moja la cara con agua fría y se mira en el espejo. Ya no es una niña, como cuando confesó su amor por él por primera vez.

-No…

_Aún entonces… hacía tiempo que ya no era una niña… era una mujer endurecida y llena de cicatrices. Cicatrices invisibles… dolorosamente invisibles, disfrazadas tras la frescura de su cuerpo adolescente. Ya se sentía cansada, vieja, destruida… _

Sin embargo, su reflejo muestra algo muy diferente. Este rostro es el que él halaga, es su vanidad, a la que renunció enterrándola tras una máscara… pero volvió a la vida… por él… para él. La vanidad volvió y trajo consigo el castigo por haberla despreciado: ese sentimiento que la devora por dentro, pero sin el cual ya no puede vivir.

_Y finalmente… al menos por un momento, creyó poseer el gozo más grande de todos: el del deseo cumplido. Estaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo junto al suyo aquel cuerpo que tantas veces admiró en silencio, encendido por la pasión descontrolada y por el deseo de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de ella, quien lo amaba fuera de cualquier condición. Ella hubiera dado todo por él, hubiera muerto por él… no le pesaba vivir por él. Le ofrecía todo: su vida, su muerte, su alma y su cuerpo. Todo por dale un poco de consuelo, por ya no ver aquel dolor intolerable en los ojos que tanto amaba. _

Se pone el vestido blanco que él le dio en alguna ocasión. Es liviano y fresco, como los de las adolescentes sicilianas que caminan por las playas, arrancando suspiros de los marinos griegos. Ella sabe que ninguna de esas muchachas se le compara. Sabe que en esas tierras no existe el hombre que se canse de admirar su belleza… y con ese vestido… ah! Ni él podría negarse a sus caprichos y apetencias. Pero ella no sería capaz de exigirle nada. Como otras veces, cuando su ánimo se lo permitía, iría a buscarlo. Ella sabía dónde. Le rogaría que la dejara sentarse junto a él, de frente al sol que emerge de las olas.

Otra vez frente al espejo. La vanidad… ¿en qué momento regresó? Regresó decidida a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se sujeta el cabello con unas flores. La imagen frente a ella, en el espejo, ¡es tan joven, tan fresca! Se resiste a creer que se trata de ella misma.

Y de pronto, cae en la cuenta… algo ha cambiado dentro de ella. Se da cuenta que, por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, no se siente vieja. Se siente como una niña: frágil, vulnerable, llena de ilusiones.

¡Aaah!! –Grita con frustración, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cae de rodillas y oculta el rostro con las manos.

_¡Cuánto luchó, cuánto sufrió, cuanto rezó a la Diosa para que la ayudara a dejar de ser débil! Y creyó haberlo conseguido. Qué breve el tiempo en que fue la más temida… y tan odiada, y tan deseada… Tan fuerte… Y al final, su fortaleza… ¡resultó ser tan frágil! Bastó una sola sonrisa para derribarla… _

Su frente toca el suelo, su cuerpo hecho un ovillo, queriendo encogerse hasta ser tan pequeña que ya no necesita sentir, que ya no teme a nada. Pasa el tiempo, sin moverse. No sabe cuánto tiempo.

Las lágrimas se agotan… sin ellas su cuerpo se siente liviano. A la vez que el dolor mengua, comienza a notar el aura tibia que la envuelve… es la Diosa quien la busca, su cosmo amable intenta acercarse… abrigarla… consolarla.

-¿Y ahora...?

Se incorpora, se seca los ojos con los dedos pulgares, respira profundo… piensa… ¿De qué sirve ser fuerte? Nada. Ya no más. Al menos no de la misma forma. Ahora la Diosa le exige una forma distinta de fortaleza.

-Hace años que no hace falta pelear…

_La Diosa les pide que sigan su vida, que sean felices, que gocen la paz por la que enfrentaron tantas batallas… pues nunca se sabe cuánto durará la paz…_

-La paz es tediosa cuando no se sabe cómo vivirla…

_La Diosa les pide que aprendan. _

Sale, pero no a buscarlo a él. Camina al Santuario, con calma, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el alma ligera. Sus sandalias se mueven como si no llevaran peso encima. Atenea la espera, ella lo sabe, lo siente. La Diosa no exige ningún sacrificio, pero ella lo lleva voluntariamente.

Este no es un sacrificio de sangre, de dolor y muerte. A la Diosa no le placen. Hoy, a pesar de la imperfección de su humanidad, se siente capaz de ofrecerle su ego, su apego a las cosas que ya no son, y a lo que no le pertenece. Al menos hoy, aceptará lo que Atenea destinó para ella… sea lo que sea.

Lo que sea… no importa… al menos hoy…

_-No importa_.

N/A: Gracias por leer mi primer fanfict publicado. Críticas y comentarios serán altamente apreciados.


End file.
